Crash Landing
by Nat
Summary: After crashing his F-14, Harm and his RIO get some down time. Is this exactly what Harm needs to get thing together between himself and Mac?


Title: Crash Landing.  
Author: Nat.  
E-mail: sariaandeb@the_pentagon.com   
Rating: PG.  
Classification: Harm/ Mac.  
Summary: After crashing his F-14, Harm and his RIO get some down time. Is this exactly what Harm needs to get thing together between himself and Mac?  
Disclaimer: The great characters of Harm, Mac and the other regulars don't belong to me but belong to the excellent show JAG. Which belongs to CBS and Bellasarius Productions.   
  
  
  
"Cat 1 is bailing out." The com radio crackled as the unestablished receiver, Cat 1, plunged into the ground.  
"This is Cat 2 to Command. We have two pariachuters, that was two. Send a recon team to pick up the boys. We're coming home, Cat 2 out." Cat 2 flow off back to base, leaving the Cat 1 pilots to fend for themselves until the recon team came and picked them up.  
Two dark green parachutes landed in the trees of the dense forest.  
"Riley. Are you alright?" questioned one of the pilots after undoing his harness and dropping to the ground from the trees.  
"Yeah. I'll be fine as soon as I can get rid of this wedge." The other pilot laughed. "What about you Harm?"  
"I'm fine. Do you have the time Riley?"  
He looked at his watch. "Stupid piece of tin." He took it off and through it to the ground. "Dumb thing stopped. I guess that's what happens when you buy a watch from a guy off the street."   
Harm laughed again. "I wish Mac were here. She can tell the time with out a watch and she's always right. She always said it was a 'Marine thing'."  
"Who is this Mac chick, that you're always talking about Harm?" asked Riley. "Sounds like you got the hots for her."  
"If you called her a chick, you'd wished you didn't. Anyway Mac and me. That's a laugh. We're just friends."  
"Just friends! That's what they all say but then it turns out that their friends that share the same bed and the same kid."  
"Serious. We're just friends. Now help me collect some wood for a fire. It's going to be a cold night."  
"Yes, sir." Said Riley. Compared to Harm, Riley was just a kid. About 25 years of age. Nice kid though.  
  
Once the men had collected a fairly large pile of wood, it had become quite dark.  
"And how are you going to light the wood because last time I checked, there wasn't a pocket for matches in these flight suits."  
"Have a little faith Riley." Harm produced two sticks and showed them to him.  
"What? We're going to use the sticks and chant to the fire gods to send us some fire."  
"No. Weren't you ever in the boy scouts?" Riley looked at Harm dumbfounded. "You rub the sticks together and hopefully you get fire."   
For five minutes, Harm continently rubbed the sticks together and eventually got some small sparks.  
A few minutes later they had a raging fire.  
"Now that we have a fire." Riley through a log on the fire. "Are you going to tell me about your love in life?"  
"And who would that be?"  
"Come on Harm. I want to know about Mac."  
"Oh, Ninja Girl."  
"Who?"  
"Forget it."  
"So you even have a pet name for her. Where did you meet her?"  
"In a rose garden."  
"Seriously."  
"Do you want me to tell you? Because I'm speaking the truth."  
"How long have you know her for?"  
"About ten years."  
"Have you kissed her?"  
"You know the regs."  
"Yeah, I do but I've only known you a few months, and I know that the regs wouldn't have stopped you. So is she good?" Riley raised his eyebrows.  
"What do mean?" Harm clicked. "I haven't had sex with her."  
"I know there's always a 'but'."  
"But I did kiss her once and I have slept in the same bed with her. Nothing happened though."  
"You only wish you screwed her."  
"Mac is my best friend. I don't hit on her."  
"Introduce her to me and I'll hit on her for you." Riley smiled and the fire cast an eerie glow over his face.  
"I thought you said you were married."  
"Was. Got pissed and married a whore. Shit happens."  
"Apparently to you, Riley."  
"You love her don't you?"  
"Why do you ask that?"  
"I have a sixth sense about these things."  
"Yeah but you manage to get married and get divorced."  
"You didn't answer my question. Do you love her?"  
"This is going to be a long night." Harm said under his breath. "I don't know, I've never though about it."  
"Bullshit Harm. She's the source of your wildest fantasies."  
"Where the hell do you come up with this shit Riley?"  
"I see right through you. You love her and you know that she loves you. Your just scared."  
Wolves howled in the distance and Riley quaked in fear.  
"Now who's scared?" laughed Harm. "If we keep the fire roaring, they shouldn't come near us."  
"So how often do you talk to you 'Ninga Girl'?"  
"I write her an e-mail when ever I get a chance."  
"You write. What's the bet if you did ring her, that she wouldn't even recognize your voice? Unless you send her corny voice mail."  
"She knows who I am. Plus last time she wrote to me, she was engaged to some guy call Mic Brumby. Who is an ass hole and a half."  
"She's marring him because you won't speak up."  
"Mac hasn't exactly being up front either. Now shut up and go to sleep."  
"What? Has all this talking about your girlfriend got you going and you want to dream of her being in your arms."  
"You're a dick head Riley." Harm rolled up his parachute and lay down on it. "By the way. If you don't want to wolfs coming near up, I'd keep the fire going. Sleep well because we have a long walk back to the base tomorrow. Good night." Harm turned his back to the fire.  
"Yeah. Good night." Again Riley cringed at the sound of near by wolfs howling.  
  
Harm woke the next morning at someone standing over him.   
"Good morning, sir." Said one of the Marines. He took some things out of his pack. "Hungry sir?"  
"Famished." The Marine handed some food to Harm.  
"We start back for base in twenty minutes, so eat fast sir."  
"Will do."  
They headed back to the military base and got there just before lunch.  
After being checked out by a doctor, they had to report to the base Commander and tell him what had happened. He ordered that Harm and Riley have a week off. The doctor concurred and they were both sent home for a week's rest and restoration.   
  
On the plane back to Washington, Riley was giving Harm a hard time. "What's that bet you crashed the plane so you could get time off to see Mac." The plane landed.  
"Don't tell anyone. If it was found out that I did that, I'm dead." Said Harm sarcastically. "What do you think I am Riley? It's good to be able to go home but not at the cost of a million dollar plane. I probably won't even see Mac."  
"And who is picking you up from the airport?"  
"I'm getting a cab, if that's alright with you?"  
"Dam! Their girl usually picks em' up. Have fun with Mac then, Old Boy. See you next week."  
"Don't call me that Riley." Harm walked off the plane carrying his shoulder bag.  
He hailed a cab out the front of the Airport and told the cab driver where to drop him off.  
All the way back to his apartment, Harm thought about how much Riley had being pestering his about his relationship with Mac. He had lied to Riley when he said that he hadn't thought of Mac as something more than a friend. She was bloody hot and Harm's sort of girl.  
He payed the cabby, went into his apartment and went to sleep for a few hours.  
  
When Harm woke it was about 1800 hours and Mac should be arriving home soon. He showered, dressed and left for Mac's apartment.  
Harm arrived there half an hour later. He got in the lift and pushed the button for Mac's floor.  
After going over what he was going to say to Mac, he knocked on the door.  
Mac answered, still wearing her uniform. "What are you doing you here?" she asked a little shocked to see him. "I though you were out doing some training in the middle of no where."  
"I was but there was a little accident and I crashed the plane." Mac let him into her apartment.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Fine. Me and my RIO got some down time to rest up. I wanted to see you."  
"Why is that?"  
"My RIO, Riley, has being bugging the hell out of me because of you."  
"I've never meet him though."  
"I know but the stuff he was saying, well wanted to see some things for myself." Harm paused looking around Mac's apartment. "So where's Brumby?"  
"Why would you think his here?"  
"With you two getting engaged and all. I just figured he would be here."  
"I was never engaged to Mic."  
"What? Then why did you tell me you were?"  
"I don't know, I just...." Mac didn't get to finish her sentence because Harm kissed her. When she had a chance she continued. "I wanted to be like this, with you, not him."  
  
THE END  
  
Feed back is welcome.  



End file.
